


Pillow Biter

by valtyr



Category: Marvel Ultimates
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-23
Updated: 2011-04-23
Packaged: 2017-10-18 13:53:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/189560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valtyr/pseuds/valtyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Avengers Kink, prompt: "Steve/Tony Vampire!Steve AU. Steve is out looking for a bite to eat, and Tony's just looking for a way out."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillow Biter

Steve glared rigidly ahead, chin on his fists and elbows on the table, refusing to look to his right - where Tony was waiting to catch his eye - or his left, where Wanda was staring at him with a mildly puzzled expression. He focused on Fury, who was finishing up the meeting.

"And Clint, we've had a request for you to stop cleaning your gun at people."

"How can you clean a gun _at_ someone?" Clint said in his most reasonable tone, and Fury grinned, revealing his jagged fangs.

"I guess it's one of your super-special marksman powers, Clint, just stop doing it."

Steve could hear the scratch of pen on paper to his left, and then paper tore. A moment later, he could feel the heat of Tony's arm close to his own cool flesh as a note was slipped under his arm. He held out for five seconds before shooting a glance down.

 _skin of a killer_

"Tony!" he snarled, whipping round to bare his fangs, and Tony was already laughing so hard he swayed in his chair.

"And I think we're done here," said Fury smoothly, rising to his feet. "Cap, you'll need to get that glitter off before you go out anywhere. Tony, if you swap out his soap again, I'll get angry." A quick flash of his teeth, and he was gone, followed by Clint and Pietro and finally Wanda, still looking back over her shoulder as if entranced by Steve's sparkle.

As soon as the door swung shut, Tony bolted out of his chair, getting all of two steps before Steve swooped him up and pinned him against the wall by his shoulders. Tony balanced on his toes, eyes wide but not fearful.

"You look so pretty and sparkly," he said, choking back a snicker. "How come you didn't smell the difference?"

"Why do I care what soap I use?" he snapped. "What kind of soap has glitter in it anyway?"

Tony started to laugh again, and Steve shook him, not too hard.

"Ow, Steve, no," Tony tried to stretch forward for a kiss, but Steve stayed out of reach, glaring. "Don't be so uptight, it's just a little glitter." When Steve didn't answer, Tony tipped his head back, revealing a long expanse of smooth golden skin, and Steve swayed closer without thinking before pulling back.

"Oh no you don't, Tony, we - " his voice trailed off as Tony swallowed, the muscles of his throat flexing. Steve didn't resist when Tony's hand cupped his head and urged him down, just let his lips glide over the velvety smooth skin, Tony must have shaved right before the meeting, which meant the bastard had planned this, and Steve should - he parted his lips, and pressed his canines in to the vein just a fraction, so he could feel the blood throbbing, feel it all through his body, the sharp aching need -

"Oh, _Edward_ ," Tony breathed, and Steve dropped him and backed away, glaring.

"There is bagged blood in the kitchen," he said pointedly. "I don't actually need you."

"Yes you do," Tony beamed at him. "Come back, I'm just playing. Come here." He held out his hands, and Steve let himself be drawn back in. He pulled Tony's tie loose and flicked open the top buttons of his shirt, and Tony hooked his thumbs in Steve's belt and pulled him closer, fitting their hips snug together.

The skin over Tony's collarbone was silky and tasted only of Tony; he'd given up wearing aftershave the first time Steve had wrinkled his nose at the taste. There was still some fine scarring from the last time Steve had fed there; he switched his attention to the other collarbone, which was unmarked. Steve tried, he really did, to vary the places he fed from to let Tony heal up fully, but he loved taking Tony's blood with Tony's pulse fluttering all along the length of his body, the throb of blood against his chest and thighs, Tony moaning and rubbing against him. Just like he was doing now, soft eager sounds as he rutted his dick against Steve's hip.

"Come on," Tony drummed his fingers on the back of Steve's neck. Steve was panting against Tony's skin, harsh short breaths, though he hadn't needed to take a breath in sixty years. "Take a nibble."

Steve angled his mouth over Tony's collarbone, drew the edge of his canine through skin that peeled open like the skin of a peach. Warm delicious juice sliding over his lips, and Steve was careless of the foolish sloppy noises he was making as he lapped up the trails of blood.

He let out a muffled growl as Tony shifted under his hands, but Tony just poked him in the ribs.

"Move a little - " He wasn't trying to get away, so Steve let himself be manoeuvred, content as long as he could seal his mouth over the little wound and feed. He was distantly aware that Tony was riding his thigh, panting and digging his fingers into Steve's ass, but that all paled under the rich flow of blood into his mouth, Tony's distinctive familiar taste rolling over his tongue and down his throat.

He finally drew back, and gazed blearily at the cut, swollen and wet from his mouth. A little trickle of blood oozed down Tony's chest, and Steve caught it with a finger and popped it into his mouth.

"Stop that," Tony pressed his handkerchief over the wound. He gave Steve a slow, satiated smile, and Steve reached out to smooth his hair down. Steve hadn't even touched his hair, there was no reason it should be standing on end. "Stop that, too." Tony leaned in for a kiss, and Steve turned his head away so Tony's lips met his cheek. He licked the blood away from his teeth as Tony nuzzled him.

"We should go," Steve said, and Tony laughed.

"We should do something about this," and until Tony's hand grazed the bulge in Steve's pants, Steve hadn't quite registered how hard he was. His hips bucked without any input from his brain, and he had Tony crowded back against the wall in a second.

"Not - not here," Steve pressed his lips against Tony's brow. "Let's _go_."

"Sure," he felt Tony's laugh. "You probably want to do this where you can chew on a pillow, right?"

If Tony was the one who still had a hard-on, Steve would've walked away right then; he settled for pinching Tony's rear so hard he squeaked a protest, and then dragged him to the door.

Home, and they'd see if Tony could manage jokes after Steve was done with him.

Steve was forced to admit he probably could, but testing the theory would be fun anyway.


End file.
